


Making Babies

by daeneryssed



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: A little angst, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeneryssed/pseuds/daeneryssed
Summary: Headcanon / Prompt: So Jester has shown time and time again that she feels that a part of making up for past crimes and murders is make up for deaths by making babies. After she finds out what Caleb did to his parents, she offers to help him make babies.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 12
Kudos: 181





	Making Babies

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to pinkevilbob for this headcanon on the Widojest server. I thought it was A D O R A B L E and had to bang out a little drabble for it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

She hadn’t planned to say it. Totally, definitely not. 

Caleb was her _friend_ , like, why would she plan to say something like that?

All she knew was that they had just dealt with the exchange of the Beacon, and there were all the Empire and Dynasty politics and lots of talk of people dying and how the Beacon was a way for people to be reborn and she had remembered all that stuff they had talked about - before they had understand properly, of course - about making babies, and so when Caleb had finally, _finally_ \- oh _Caleb_ , she wanted to give him a big hug and keep him safe forever - finally told her about his past and the Big Bad Thing he had done that he had hinted at before, and then they had held hands and she had cried and told him he wasn’t a bad person, not at all, not in her eyes, and this silence had come over them and he had looked like he was a million miles away looking off the side of the boat where they were standing and she had sorta, just, well, it had kind of slipped out

“We should make babies.”

The silence in the wake of that suggestion - statement, accidental sentence, really - was deafening. Caleb had even stopped breathing. 

“I beg your pardon?”

And because Jester Lavorre never backed down, she double-downed.

“We should make babies. You know, it’s like if you kill people you need to make up for them by making more babies so you know, we should totally make more babies to, you know, like...”

She trailed off, wincing, because that was terrible. Terrible. He had just told her something deeply personal and she had said... _that_. That was definitely worse than telling him he wasn’t a bad person and now he was really going to just never talk to her again.

“To...make up for my parents’ murders...we should make babies.”

Jester closed her eyes, unable to look at him. She should just jump over this railing into the ocean. Let Uk’otoa eat her. Or Dashilla. Or any of the sea creatures really. Just nibble her like a piece of candy.

This was so _stupid._

“That is certainly an...innovative idea.”

Jester opened her eyes. He didn’t sound angry. She faced him. He didn’t _look_ angry either. Instead, he...he looked...soft? She didn’t know how to describe it. He looked at her sometimes like that. Like when he showed her the unicorns and lollipops and offered to help with Travelercon. That smile on his face and those eyes, blue _blue_ eyes, that just looked so tender? 

Jester’s mouth dropped open a little. He was handsome. Caleb was really handsome. 

“Yeah?” she asked, voice tiny and unsure because maybe he was _actually_ angry and was just hiding it really well.

“Completely illogical, of course, and in no way makes up for the crimes that I have committed. But innovative, certainly.”

The tension in the air broke. 

Jester found herself smiling even as the tears gathered in her eyes once more. Here Caleb was, in so much _pain_ and suffering _so much_ , and he was still trying to make her feel good about herself. 

“I’m sorry, Caleb,” she said, resisting the urge to hold his hands again because he had totally turned into stone when she first did that. “That was a terrible thing to say. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“It is all right,” he said, shaking his head a little, red hair flickering over those eyes. “It was so unexpected you actually made me feel...uh...better. I think. Strangely.” He gave her a small, sad smile. “You are always surprising me.”

“I like surprises,” she said, giggling a little, relief flooding through her at his reaction. He did not hate her. He wasn’t angry at her. Oh Caleb. She felt a surge of affection for him, overpowering, crippling even, making her chest ache and her knees a little wobbly and her head a little woozy. She wanted to throw her arms around him but she couldn’t, she wanted to hold his hands but she couldn’t, she just- she really just wanted him to-- to

“I want you to feel happy. Tell me what would make you feel happy.” 

Caleb looked a little taken aback at her words, eyes widening, eyebrows rising, before his expression crumpled.

“Oh Jester,” he said, voice pained, “you already do.” 

It wasn’t enough, not nearly enough. There wasn’t much more she could do now. At least she couldn’t _think_ of anything. He deserved more; so much more, even if he didn’t see it yet. He thought he was damned, but he wasn’t, he _wasn’t_ , not when those things he did was-- was-- terrible but...not entirely him. No, he was a _child_ , and that man, that evil man-

Jester felt her insides turn to steel. She would kill him. She would. She would take an axe and chop him into little pieces and feed him to some moorbounders where he would turn into nothing-

Until then. Until _then…_

She did the only thing she knew how. 

To jest.

“Would I make you happier if we tried to make babies?”

Caleb made a choking noise, the tips of his ears turning red, before he...he began to laugh. First it was a cough, then a chuckle, then it turned into a full-blown set of chortles, his shoulders moving up and down and one arm wrapped around his stomach as if to hold the sound in and _oh it filled her with so much joy_

“Oh, Jester,” he said, after the laughter finally subsided, “you would make me the happiest man in the world.”

Oh. _Oh._

He continued to chuckle and then Caduceus came up with some hot tea for them because the winds were picking up and then there was no chance to say anything more or to clarify what that meant like did he mean fucking or did he mean like- like making a family and it seemed like he wanted to make a family but that wouldn’t make sense because it was _Caleb_ and they were _friends_ but Caleb wouldn’t make a joke about- about _fucking_ and-- and

A little warm ball in her chest or gut or wherever remained as she watched him with the rest of the group, their eyes meeting every now and then, that same small smile on his face (and one on her face which she couldn’t get rid of), and she felt like she could burst a little at the seams from happiness.

Just a little. 

  
  



End file.
